


Art Is

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Ekphrastic poetry - poetry based on or inspired by an image





	Art Is

  
**Art Is**

  
For some,  
Art is to be enjoyed in silence,  
absorbing the meaning without words.

  
For some,  
Art is to be talked vociferously about,  
debating, criticizing, praising.

  
For some,  
Art is to be dissected,  
analyzing techniques, figuring out exactly how it was done.

  
For some,  
Art is to be explained,  
pointing out meaning and feeling within.

  
For some,  
Art is.

  
**end**


End file.
